


Snowball fight fun

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Nines learns how much fun snowball fights are
Relationships: Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Chris Miller, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 19





	Snowball fight fun

How nines ended up hiding behind a tree with two snow balls in his hands he'd never know, the only thing gavin had told him before running off to hide himself was "hold these and watch" so here he was waiting for gavin or even tina, who he'd heard giggling some where close by to do something. Peaking out after a few minutes and saw that chris was walking by, he was about to call out to his friend when snowballs came from two different directions, hitting him in the chest and side "oh we're playing it that way huh?!" He calls out with a huge grin on his face, before he too ran off to hide.

For a few minutes every thing was quiet again, nines was honestly starting to wonder if they had wandered off when he felt something hit his back, he turned to find gavin behind a tree further away from where he had last been "gotta be faster than that tin can!" He heard him yell as yet another snow ball hit his chest before he moved to a different hiding spot seeing as this one had been compromised, he chuckled quietly as he noticed chris was nearby so kneeling behind a large rock he threw one of his own snowballs as hard as he could. It hit the mans shoulder sending him off balance just as he let go of his own snow ball "christ nines! Not that hard idiot" he hears gavin from where ever he was and sent a apologetic look towards chris when the man looked over at him. 

Realising chris now knew where he was, nines crept away as quietly as he could. He soon found a better hiding spot a little higher than the rest of them, he could easily see where gavin and tina were but chris must have had the same idea as he had also moved, nines managed to pelt gavin with 6 snowballs back to back until the man ran to a different spot, he only managed to get tina twice as she was suprisingly good at dodging the incoming hits, though that was probably because gavin was having a field day with how fast he was making snowballs and throwing them her way, only because he had an idea as to where she was. 

Nines had now taken to sneaking around in order to find chris, he was suprisingly good at hiding and nines had turned his more advanced tech off, as he didnt want his friends and boyfriend to think he was cheating if he constantly found where they were. It took 20 minutes to find him and an all out war broke out between them once he did, tina was quick to join laughing at chris as he built up a fort just to have something to hide behind, gavin joining him with a smirk. He wasn't sure who was winning by the time they'd run out of snow, just that they were all wet through and the three friends had bright red faces and were shivering. 

By the time they'd changed and were huddled under blankets, nines had made hot chocolate for them and a hot thirium for himself. He sat down between gavin and tina, the former instantly wrapped himself around the android as he had discovered nines was the android version of a heater, whereas tina merely put her head on his shoulder and chris awkwardly curled into gavins side "so what did you think tin can?" He heard gavin mumble after awhile, tina moved her head away from his shoulder and he could see that she was waiting for an answer with wide eyes "best day ever, we need to do that again" he answers as he wraps an arm around gavin and leans his head against tinas as she puts her head back on his shoulder again.


End file.
